The Mustang twins
by joanamaria33
Summary: A story featuring a cameo by dr.Black Jack. Roy and Riza finally got married and they are expecting the birth of their two children.


_**The Mustang twins: Prologue**_

 _Roy and Riza finally get married and they have two children- a daughter named Sienna and a son named Saito._

 _The children are original characters of mine._

It has been a while since everything in Amestris was finally put to peace. All wars were over and life was normal now.

The military now had a new, more significant role in their country. Now they were fighting to protect their people, not to take the lives of the innocent.

One of the soldiers, Roy Mustang, was one of the most satisfied among them. He finally achieved his goal at becoming the leader his homecountry deserved, but that was not the main reason why he was so happy.

While Roy was sitting on his chair in his office, the door opened and a tall and pretty blonde woman entered the room. That woman was Riza Hawkeye-Mustang, his new wife:

-"Good afternoon, sir!"-she greeted him with a calm, but pleasant expression on her face.

-"Good afternoon, mrs. Mustang!"- Roy responded happily, while she was coming near him.

She sat on his lap and they both embraced each other in a warm and lovely hug.

It has been more than a year, since the two got married. During their wedding they both promised eternal love and everlasting loyalty to each other. Also, despite not saying it out loud, they were both hoping that they would have children, some day.

While sitting together on the chair, they were discussing their future:

-"So, here we are."- (Roy's words)

-"Yes. I have always dreamed of that day to come."- (Riza' words).

-"Can you imagine a way that can make things even better?"

-"Right now, no."-Riza responded quickly, but then she became silent for a while, until she spoke again.-"Have you ever thought what it could be for us to have a family of our own?"

"Honestly, I never have, but now when you mentioned it...I actually would not mind. If I ever become a father...I...I would do my best so that my children could live happily in this country."

 _7 months later..._

Not long after that conversation, Riza got pregnant with twins. She was already six-months pregnant and since her belly grew quite large, she had to quit coming to work for a while, in order for the babies to develop properly. She usually stayed at home and did the housework, while Roy was on duty. Her days at home were not as easy as Roy's team thought they were. While she was not lying on the bed, she had to feed Black Hayate, to wash the dishes, to cook, to clean her guns and from time to time to check some paperwork. Despite that her pregnancy was very difficult, she never complained. Black Hayate was always there for her. Of course, her husband called her on the phone every day to make sure that she is doing well. She appreciated that even when he was not home, he still took care of her. This was making the pregnancy slightly easier.

Breda, Havoc, Fuery and Falman did not have that much idea how hard life can be for a pregnant woman.

-"I hope that Hawkeye is okay."-Fuery expressed his concern vocally.

-"I'm sure she is fine."-Breda tried to comfort him.

-"Hey, you sloths!"-Roy overheard their conversation and reminded them to get back to work.-"Don't you have some work to do. The paperwork will not get done by itself and also there is some cleaning to do, so gossips can wait."

-"Yes. sir!"-they all responded in one voice and started working.

Riza's pregnancy was not easy for Roy as well. Without Riza he had to do all by himself, but he was also feeling a little lonely. Not to mention that the fact that they were very going to be parents was making both of them feel very excited, but Roy was also a little nervous. He was so nervous, that he kept thinking about Riza and the babies the whole day.

Every night when he got home, Roy immediately went to the bedroom to check Riza, who was always lying on the bed calmly and simply waited for him to return. At these moments, he was so tired from work, that he just falls down on the bed, kisses her belly, hugs her tightly and falls asleep. Sometimes without even saying a word, but Riza did not seem to mind.

There were already three months left until the delivery.

 _3 months later..._

Riza was now nine-months pregnant and she was soon going to give birth to her babies.

One day she went to see Roy. After she entered the building, everybody was very shocked to see her. Her belly was huge, after all. She had mixed feelings about returning to her workplace- she was both happy and disorientated, since she has not came to work in a long time. While arriving to Roy's office, major Alex Louis Armstrong greeted her loudly and cheerfully:

-" , my dear friend! It has been a while since we last saw you."

-"Well, yes! I had to stay at home, until the babies were born."

Armstrong tried to hug her, but right now she was not going to let him to squeeze her. Despite her big belly, she managed to escape from his arms and after apologizing she went to see her husband.

Right after she entered the office, the whole team was there to greet her. They were all happy to see her:

-"Hey there, Hawkeye! How you've been?" (Fuery)

-"It's quite big. Does it hurt?" (Havoc)

-"Make way! If there is somebody who should greet her, it is going to be me."-Roy interfered them and after he got the chance to say "hello" to his wife, he kissed her and gave her a welcoming smile.-"Glad to see you here, love."

-"Glad to see you too."

-"It is not that I do not like you being here, but why did you come?"

-"I just needed to get out of the house after these nine months. Besides, I also thought that it would be good to be around you in case...OUCH!"

-"What is it? Are you okay? Was it a labour contraction?"

-"Actually, yes. This is the second time toda...OUCHH!"

-"Oh, my! We should take you to a hospital. Come on! Let's go!"

Roy and Riza quickly went out of the bulding, leaving Fuery, Havoc, Breda and Falman on their own to wait for their boss' return. They entered the car and rushed to the hospital.

After they arrived, the doctors took Riza to a room where she could deliver her babies. Roy stood beside her the whole time and holded her hand:

-"Okay, dear! Relax! Just keep breathing! The doctor will come any minute."

-"Okay now, ! Wait here until I bring you a few pills to decrease the pain."- (the nurse)

-"NOT A "FEW", SISTER! BRING THEM ALL! NOW!"-Riza grabbed the nurse's arm and loudly asked her to bring the pills. It was unusual for her to be acting this way, but appearantly her labour had no indoor voice.

The doctor finally arrived at the scene. He was a tall and slender young man (but not younger than Roy and Riza; he was their age). He had a messy black-white hair. His eyes were brown and he had a big scar on his eye:

-"Hello, mr. and ! My name is Hazama and I will be the one who will deliver your babies."

 _during the delivery..._

-"Push! Push!"- the doctor was calmly telling Riza to keep pushing.

The nurse was there to assist him and she also tried to encourage Roy to see the birth of his children with his own eyes:

-"Come, ! This is the birth of your babies. The miracle of life."

Although a little sceptical, Roy got closer, so that he can see a little of the birth, but what he saw did not exactly _"please"_ him:

-"Could this _"miracle"_ get any nastier?!"

While he was watching, one of the babies came out.

-"Okay! The first one came out. It's a girl."-the doctor gave the baby to the nurse and left her to take care of it until the next one comes out.

5 minutes later and the other one was born. It was a boy. The nurse wrapped both babies in towels and gave them to the parents:

-"Come on, you little peaches! Say "hi" to your mommy and daddy!"

-"We will leave you alone!"- the doctor went out the room and the nurse followed him.

Roy and Riza were left alone to admire their newborn children. Both twins were beautiful babies with big brown eyes and black hair. Riza was holding the boy and Roy was holding the girl. The boy was touching and sniffing his mother's hair and the girl was pulling her father's hair.

-"Wanna trade?"-Riza offered for each of them to try to hold the other baby.

They exchanged the babies and now Riza was holding the girl and Roy was holding the boy. While the girl was touching and sniffing her mother's hair, her brother's reaction to being held by his father was completely different. The moment Roy took him in his arms, his son started to cry without being provoked:

-"What is happening? What did you do?"

-"Nothing, I am just holding him."

-"May I take him back, please?"-Riza took the baby back into her arms and he immediately stopped crying.

This made Roy feel very worried. He was wondering what could have made his son to cry.

 _6 years later..._

6 years have passed since the birth and the twins are two smart and curious little children now. Despite that they were alike in appearance, their personalities were very different. The two were total opposites. Sienna was a cheerful and energetic girl with love for adventures and mystery. She was never afraid to speak her mind and loves teasing her family, but she loves them strongly. Her dream was to become a detective. Saito was a shy and timid boy who loves books. His dream was to become a writer. While his sister had a very close relationship with their father, Saito's attitude to him was different. The boy respects his father very much, but he is not confident enough to make himself believe that he deserves to be the son of Roy Mustang.


End file.
